second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics
Demography, or Demographics, is the statistical study of populations, especially human and extraterrestrial beings. As a very general science, it can analyze any kind of dynamic living population, i.e., one that changes over time or space (see population dynamics). Demography encompasses the study of the size, structure, and distribution of these populations, and spatial or temporal changes in them in response to birth, migration, aging, and death. Based on the demographic research of the earth, earth's population up to the year 2200 and 2500 can be estimated by demographers. Demographics are quantifiable characteristics of a given population. In biology, a population is all the organisms of the same group or species, which live in a particular geographical area, and have the capability of interbreeding.The area that is used to define a sexual population is defined as the area where inter-breeding is potentially possible between any pair within the area, and where the probability of interbreeding is greater than the probability of cross-breeding with individuals from other areas. In sociology, population refers to a collection of sophant beings such as Humans, Moraks, or Equoloii. Demography is a social science which entails the statistical study of populations. Population in simpler terms is the number of people in a city or town, region, country, world, system, sphere, cluster, or galaxy; population is usually determined by a process called census (a process of collecting, analyzing, compiling and publishing data). This article mainly refers to current major sapient or intelligent beings that has developed a civilization at one point. Earthsphere Population The Earthsphere population, also known as the Earthsphere is the total number of intelligent beings (or sophants) currently living. The Earthsphere, a political term derrived from Earth (planet) and sphere (of influence), refers to a group of peoples living within political entities of common origins and history. The population was estimated to have reached well over 14.73 billion as of 2160. Multiple projections estimates that current trends will further increase up to 18 to 20 billion by the 23rd century. This does not include alien originated countries, a group of galactic political entities with common ties within a sphere of influence is called a '-cluster'. In the 21st and early 22nd centuries, the population has seen a steady decline in the birth rate due to environmental pressures, global food supplies, regional (and global) conflicts, and energy resources. However, the 2150 projections show a continued increase in population in the near future with a steady increase in population growth rate within the last decade. Some analysts have highlighted the Terran diaspora as a major factor to the increasing population growth due to economic opportunities, better living space, and adventurous colonialism. Estimates of the total number of humans who have ever lived range from 125 to 130 billion. Statistics Age Structure Population Growth Main Article: Population growth Birth Rate Death Rate Sex Ratio Demonym The demonym for the inhabitants of the Earthsphere is Terran. Although, the term has not been used by inhabitants of extraterrestrial associated states. Species and Ethnicity Religion Education Category:Human populations